


Game Plan

by Aravis_Bryir



Series: California One-Shots [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: California, Ethan Can't Say No, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir
Summary: "Okay, Banana, it's go time."This is the Prequel to my story "Apricot" You can read this without reading the other one, it just won't make as much sense I think, or it might still make sense, I don't know.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a prequel no one asked for. You're welcome.

“Okay, Banana, we need to come up with a plan so Lex doesn’t murder me.” Ethan said as he and Hannah walked into the apartment, Hannah carrying the newly acquired kitten.  
“She won’t murder you.” She said walking into the living room and sitting in the middle of the floor, begins to play with Apricot the kitten. The kitten was the current cause of stress to Ethan. Lex was most definitely going to kill him for letting Hannah bring home a cat, even if he didn’t fully commit to keeping it.  
“Uh… You could try giving her your puppy dog eyes?” He suggested. The eyes always worked on him, so maybe they’d work on Lex too.  
“She’s immune.”  
“Right, she was the one to teach you that look.” And what a good teacher Lex was. Ethan could never say no to that look from either of them, though he’d never admit it. “Would my puppy dog eyes work?”  
Hannah shook her head. “She’s immune to yours too.”   
“How about Apricot’s?”  
Hannah lifted up the kitten as Ethan walked over and stroked his soft orange fur.  
“I mean, who could say no to that face?”  
“Lex.”  
“You’re not helping, Banana. And Lex isn’t that cold-hearted, even she couldn’t say no to a kitten.”  
Hannah shrugged. “She might.” She then put Apricot down and gently combed her fingers through his fur. “I hope she doesn’t. Apricot needs us.”  
Ethan sits down next to her. “Don’t worry, Split, we’ll figure out a way to keep him safe. But first we need to make sure Lex doesn’t get mad.”  
“You’re scared of her.”  
“Only when she’s angry. I love her the rest of the time. I mean, I love her even when she is angry, just the fear emotion is more powerful then.” He explains.  
Hannah laughs. “Lexi’s not scary.”  
“Not to you, because she doesn’t get mad at you. You’re too adorable and innocent. Me on the other hand, I’m fair game.” Ethan stood back up. “I could try distracting her?”  
“That could work for a bit.”  
“Like I’ll sort of talk to her and block her view of Apricot and steer her away from you two and then gently explain the situation. And you stay here looking all happy and adorable with the kitten, because she can’t say no to things that make you happy.”  
“Yes she can.”  
“Since when?”  
“When I ask for ice-cream or chocolate or lollies.” Hannah says, glancing up briefly from Apricot.  
“You never ask her for that stuff, you just ask me because I’m the fun one.”  
“Used to.”  
“When?”  
She looks up thinking for a moment. “Before you dated.”  
“Man, that really shows how much you rely on me for sugar. That’s probably why Lex always get’s annoyed at me for that.” He reminisced momentarily on all the moments he’d babysit Hannah and always got her a sweet treat, regardless of how much money he did or didn’t have. “But, like, sugar is different. That’s unhealthy stuff, but a kitten is different, right?”  
“Right.”  
“Yeah, so she won’t say know to something that isn’t unhealthy and makes you happy. So, it’s all sorted. There’s no way Lex is gonna say no. But don’t get too attached to Apricot in case she does, okay?”  
“Okay.” Judging by how much attention Hannah was giving the kitten she was already far too attached to him to let him go. Ethan just prayed that Lex wouldn’t be so cruel.   
It wasn’t a moment later that Ethan heard a key slide into the lock of the front door. Lex was home.  
“Okay, Banana, it’s go time.” He said. Lex opened the door and he ran over to her. “Heeeeeeeeey, Lex.”


End file.
